prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Farms Arena
Baltimore Arena (formerly 1st Mariner Arena and Baltimore Civic Center) is an arena located in Baltimore, Maryland. In 2003, it was renamed by 1st Mariner Bank, which purchased naming rights to the arena for 10 years. It was reported that 1st Mariner Bank will need to pay the city $75,000 for the next ten years to keep the naming rights to the complex. 1st Mariner Bank Arena is located about a block away from the Baltimore Convention Center on the corner of Baltimore Street and Hopkins Place; it is also only a short distance from the Inner Harbor. It seats up to approximately 14,000 people though this number varies depending on the type of event. The arena officially opened in 1962 as the Baltimore Civic Center. It was built on the site of "Old Congress Hall," where the Continental Congress met in 1776. As a major cornerstone for the Inner Harbor redevelopment during the 1980s, it was reopened after renovations and was renamed the Baltimore Arena in 1986. It is owned by the city and is managed by SMG, a private management company. Annually, the 1st Mariner Bank Arena is host to 800,000 people. A cornerstone to the arena was laid in the arena in 1961 with a vault that included messages from then-U.S. President John F. Kennedy, then-Maryland governor J. Millard Tawes, and then-Baltimore Mayor J. Harold Grady. The vault was opened in 2006. The current site that was chosen for the Baltimore Civic Center was actually not one of the many sites proposed to the Greater Baltimore Committee in 1955. Among nine suggested locations there were two in Druid Hill Park, three at the end of the Inner Harbor basin (where the World Trade Center and Harborplace are now located), and one in Clifton Park. The naming deal with 1st Mariner Bank ended on August 1, 2013. Since that time, the arena has simply been known as the Baltimore Arena. Events *Crockett Cup - April 10 & 11, 1987 *NWA Pro - January 16, 1988 *WCW - March 12, 1988 *The Great American Bash - July 10, 1988 *NWA World Wide Wrestling - October 22, 1988 *NWA Main Event - May 28, 1989 *The Great American Bash - July 23, 1989 *The Great American Bash - July 7, 1990 *The Great American Bash - July 14, 1991 *WCW Main Event - December 29, 1991 *WCW Main Event - July 5, 1992 *WCW Saturday Night - August 8, 1992 *WCW Main Event - August 9, 1992 *WCW Worldwide - August 15, 1992 *WCW Main Event - August 16, 1992 *WCW Worldwide - August 22, 1992 *WCW Power Hour - February 27, 1993 *King of the Ring - June 19, 1994 *SuperBrawl V - February 19, 1995 *WCW Main Event - June 16, 1996 *The Great American Bash - June 19, 1996 *WCW Main Event - August 18, 1996 *WCW Pro - November 24, 1996 *Nitro - May 12, 1997 *Nitro - December 29, 1997 *RAW - May 11, 1998 *The Great American Bash - June 14, 1998 *WCW Worldwide - September 26, 1998 *RAW - November 30, 1998 *Nitro - December 28, 1998 *The Great American Bash - June 13, 1999 *Smackdown - November 11, 1999 *Nitro - December 20, 1999 *Smackdown - January 27, 2000 *RAW - May 1, 2000 *The Great American Bash - June 11, 2000 *Smackdown - October 5, 2000 *Nitro - January 29, 2001 *Thunder - January 31, 2001 *Smackdown - June 14, 2001 *RAW - August 5, 2002 *Smackdown - May 15, 2003 *No Mercy - October 19, 2003 *RAW - November 29, 2004 *Smackdown - July 21, 2005 *No Way Out - February 19, 2006 *RAW - November 20, 2006 *ECW - May 15, 2007 * Smackdown - May 18, 2007 *Backlash - April 27, 2008 *ECW - December 16, 2008 *Smackdown - December 19, 2008 *ECW - July 28, 2009 *Smackdown - July 31, 2009 *RAW - November 30, 2009 *Extreme Rules - April 25, 2010 *NXT - September 7, 2010 *Smackdown - September 10, 2010 *RAW - June 20, 2011 *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs - December 18, 2011 *Smackdown - June 22, 2012 *RAW - July 8, 2013 *RAW - January 6, 2014 *RAW - April 21, 2014 *RAW- September 8, 2014 Also See *List of Wrestling Venues External links * Baltimore Arena Official Site * Baltimore Arena at Wikipedia * Baltimore Arena at Pro Fight DB Category:Arenas Category:Venues in United States